hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hashito
Hashito (ハシトウ, Hashitou) is a Royal Bodyguard currently for Prince Woble, formally Prince Zhang Lei's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Appearance Hashito has small, round eyes, a dark unibrow that becomes thicker towards the tips, a big, flat nose, a small mouth with thick lips, and a prominent square chin. His voluminous fair hair is neatly combed. As a Royal Bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. Plot Succession Contest arc Hashito and Sakata are assigned by Prince Zhang Lei to be Prince Woble's bodyguards until the next banquet. They are followed by a reluctant Slakka, whom under Queen Unma's orders is to accompany them in their assignment. While following the two guards he expresses his displeasure of being fired if he fails his mission. Back within Prince Woble's quarters, Kurapika informs Bill about the third prince's bodyguards Sakata and Hashito, as Slakka and Babimyna agree to work together by each spying on one of the third prince's bodyguards. The moment Maor, Captain of Prince Tubeppa's bodyguard arrives, everyone is brought into the Prince's room where Kurapika gives a lecture regarding the Guardian Spirit Beasts and their capabilities. Amid the lecture, a cockroach appears and Queen Oito demands that they get rid of it but do not smash it in her sight. Hashito, Sakata, and Slakka comply with the demand, however, seeing an opportunity to demonstrate Nen, Kurapika has Bill feign using his "Nen ability" to control a cockroach that was in the room. Bill then showcases the cockroach fly in the air and does a few tricks, unbeknownst to the group that it's being controlled by the Queen. Hashito carefully observes the cockroach, just to clarify if it's a robot or not. Bill then releases the cockroach in the air vent system while Kurapika proposes that he'll teach everyone how to use Nen within one week, with the condition that the same proposal will be given to the other Princes and wait to see if they decide to participate in the Nen training or not.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 367 Once the lecture is over Hashito is stationed in the living room area with Slakka and Bill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 The following day Hashito is among the people that rush into the Queen Oito and Prince's room after the Queen's second outburst, however, Kurapika assures them it was just a nightmare and tells them to go back to their stations. Afterward, he attends the first session of Kurapika's Nen trainingHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 and during it Queen Sevanti's guard Barrigen dies due to exsanguination from some snakes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 Immediately, Hashito restrains Loberry for being culpable for the murder. He is also present in Kurapika's refusal to return their guns during the session, though another attack may occur.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 By the end of the second day of the Nen training, Hashito stands behind Sakata when he requests to accompany Kurapika and Yuhirai about their discussion on Nen Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following day Hashito attends the third day of Kurapika's Nen training and he does not intervene when Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks after Myuhan's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Prince Zhang Lei extends his, Sakata and Slakka's guarding period. On the day after the banquet, Kurapika announces that he will have his students take the Water Divination test, Hashito, Sakata, and Slakka guard the door to the main bedroom. At the end of the lesson, Hashito requests to be taught Nen in exchange for allowing Tenftory to go last. Kurapika agrees due to the powerful rumbling aura they feel from time to time, but warns Hashito that, since he has not undergone basic training, he may feel exhausted for a few days after his awakening.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Third Prince Zhang Lei's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers